


he’s nothing but trouble

by tvxqlyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Dorks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Fluff, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxqlyn/pseuds/tvxqlyn
Summary: Kurodai. Wedding AU.Marrying a prankster has one major drawback. Daichi learns this the hard way.





	he’s nothing but trouble

After five years of dating, it’s always safe to assume Kuroo is always out to embarrass him - even on their wedding day. 

“Where are we going?” Daichi finally relents as his _husband_ tugs him away from the dinner table, from his second plate of food, and the only response he gets is a devious smile in his direction which is never a good sign.

As an act of defiance (and self-preservation), he purposely drags his feet while Kuroo takes the lead, weaving around tables and bypassing guests. Daichi shoots suspicious glares at his close friends and family, but they all look far too amused at his predicament to help. They’re clearly expecting a show.

“Tetsu-”

“Relax, love,” Kuroo laughs, pulling them towards the dessert table with a giddy bounce in his step. “We just have to cut the cake.”

Daichi narrows his eyes because nothing is ever that simple with Kuroo. There’s something he’s not saying, refusing to say, but it’s present in the way his smile has curved into a sly smirk and his hazel eyes are sparkling with promise. He hates how his apprehension just melts away the second Kuroo squeezes his hand, his grip strong and reassuring, before asking someone for the ceremony knife.

 _This is fine_ , Daichi thinks, smiling nervously at their guests. The undivided attention is a little unnerving since it’s the perfect setting for a prank. _At least, he isn’t serenading me in the middle of the dance floor._

“If you’ll do the honors, _Kuroo-san_ ,” Kuroo says, gesturing towards their wedding cake with the long knife and Daichi nods, grateful for the chance to look away from their audience. His heart hammers in his chest like a hummingbird, sweaty palms clutching the knife before Kuroo’s callus fingers cover his and then the cameras are flashing. It’s blinding but Daichi keeps his gaze on his husband for any last-minute tricks.

For one quick second - just a second - he’s distracted by the cut of his husband’s suit that highlights his lean figure, his broad shoulders, and the deep maroon color accentuating his pale skin. Daichi gulps because now is _not_ the time to be swooning. 

“Ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Kuroo smiles and together, they cut into their wedding cake, the knife slicing effortlessly through the pristine white frosting and artfully arranged glazed fruits. Through the cheers and taunts, they finish cutting out a rather messy first slice since there’s frosting on his fingertips and Kuroo has already swiped a strawberry slice for himself.

“Who gets the first slice?” Daichi whispers as Kuroo slides the first slice onto a small plate. 

“Oh, you don’t know?”

And Daichi immediately recognizes the teasing lilt in his husband’s voice, perking up at the spark of mischief in those hazel eyes, and that’s all the confirmation he needs. He spares a glance at the cake as all the clues finally click into place. “Kuroo. Don’t you dare-”

“Oops! My hand slipped,” Kuroo shouts and Daichi realizes his fatal mistake right there and then because the second he turns to glare - Kuroo is smearing his face with frosting and cake and sugary glaze, cackling that obnoxious laugh of his. He hates how it makes him laugh too as his licks his lip -tasting strawberry jam and vanilla cake- and wipes away frosting from his cheek.

“You’ve been waiting all evening to do that, huh?” He watches in pure bafflement as Kuroo practically doubles over from laughing, victorious smile perched on his lips as he wipes away his watery eyes. Daichi doesn’t know whether he wants to wipe that smirk off his face with a kiss or cake. 

His husband at least has the decency to wipe his face with a napkin, chuckling under his breath, and Daichi rolls his eyes (fondly) because if he’s being honest, he still loves this dork - ridiculous antics and all. 

“Laugh all you want, but you got something on your face too.” 

“What? Where-” and the second Kuroo leans closer, Daichi shoves a piece of cake right into his annoying face.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kurodai fandom! It’s nice to finally meet everyone. I just love the absolute positivity & kindness in this fandom and just had to contribute! It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything, so please excuse my (rusty) skills.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [klynsun.](www.klynsun.tumblr.com)


End file.
